256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Older Rosen
Older Rosen is Michael Rosen's cousin and one of the main characters in The Rosen Family Chronicles. He is considered to be the most comical one in the group, goofing around a lot and saying various catchphrases. Early Life Older Rosen was born in London. It is thought that when he was a baby a nurse accidentally fed him chocolate milk instead of regular milk, and as a result he became obsessed with anything chocolate throughout his life, most notably chocolate cake and goes as far as trying to steal it. His brother Richard was born several years later without this treatment and he turned out to act like a relatively normal person. Older Rosen never attended university, and it's pretty obvious why... Recent Life Older Rosen lives in Hackney, in the same apartment complex as his cousins Michael and Brian, however his apartment contains little to no lights due to his lack of employment. He sometimes hides a piece of Chocolate cake behind the sofa in a room there. He seems to be able to teleport. Not cs188 style with big blue beams appearing, he just randomly disappears and instantly appears elsewhere by cupping his hand and clicking his tongue, followed by a Yoda noise. Usually, he only appears a few feet in front of his earlier position, saying "Chocolate" every time he moves. He is obviously still obsessed with chocolate cake, however he also likes chocolate bagels. He keeps a pack of chocolate bagels behind the television in the Don't Be Cheeky studio, although usually he doesn't eat them, he instead just flicks them around. He also occasionally decides that a little bit of gooseberry jam would improve the situation (even though all he does is tend to throw it at things like a train window or something). He has particularly strong arms, and can launch anyone around him a considerable distance with one punch. (Some call his punch the "one fingered death punch".) As a result he almost never loses fights. He has beaten the likes of The Presents Inspector, The Pocketfoogle (twice), Doctor Jump, and The Potatofoogle (who really couldn't fight back, let's be honest). Only once has he come out on the bottom, against Lollipop Lady, who had the unfair advantage of her exploding lollipops, which she used several times to launch him into oblivion, although he was able to score a direct hit on her. His phone, the Rosen-O-Phone, is a blue block on a curly wire which comes from the ceiling whenever he needs it to. His ringtone is "Happy Up Here" by Röyksopp. He has also twice caused a train to fly into the air, the second time claiming that "No one would know anything about it..." Appearances * All episodes, except: ** Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady! ** Michael Rosen's Random Train Ride ** Michael's Parents Get High ** Michael Rosen Vs. The Lollipop Lady, Round II ** Don't Be Cheeky ** The Last Stand of Augmented Reality Rog ** Clichés at the Café ** Michael's First Horrible Halloween ** Augmented Reality Rog's Triumphant Return ** Two Tales from Nothingham ** Brian's Tangentially Fridge-Related Adventure * Starring role in: ** Michael's Dead Book of Solomon Jizz ** Michael's Big Zeydon't of The Corner of The Youngest Dead Fryingpan ** Michael's Last Ice Cream To Me Every Dead Floor Roaring Downstairs ** Chocolate Chase ** Michael's Cold Chutney, Warm Stinks, and Hot Mouth When You're Eating Dead Ice Cream Category:Characters